The section headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and should not to be construed as limiting the subject matter described in the present application.
The present invention relates to construction material layout and construction layout tools. A comprehensive description of prior art construction layout techniques and tools is described in “Measuring Marking & Layout a Builder's Guide”, by John Carroll, The Taunton Press, 1998, ISBN 1-56158-226-3.